


Replete

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Das Duo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself... (Oscar Wilde)After I wrote these stories about this German Detective Show, I received an email about how the two lead actors had done a lesbian film together some years prior. This would also help explain why it's full of subtext. The actors had a history that they were able to insert into the characters. The film is called: Die Konkurrentin
Relationships: Det. Lizzy Krueger/Det. Marion Ahrens





	Replete

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Das who? (I heard that!) It's a German Detective Series. Two rather hot women run around solving gruesome crimes and the subtext that they have with eachother just sets my gaydar off big time. The chemistry between the two is considerable, palpable; edible would not be a stretch. The show is broadcast in German and then subtitled into other languages, so please have patience with my attempt to somehow convey it all in English...  
  


**Replete**

  
**By The Raven**

Detective Marion Ahrens glanced briefly at her partner, fellow Detective, Lizzy Krueger. A serious woman who, to Marion at least, was quite easy on the eyes. The two had been in a working relationship for some months now and enjoyed a high solve rate on the cases they had investigated together. Right now, the blonde woman seemed to be completely absorbed in the horizon as the two stood together in the early morning chill and contemplated their next move.

The case they had been working on, involving an arson murder, had been solved and mostly even squared away. Now it was just a matter of statements, paperwork and making sure that the Prosecutor had an airtight case to work with. Nothing urgent, at least for this morning, or even today... The two women had not slept in what felt like an entire eternity and now, as calm settled over them, exhaustion begun to make itself felt in a big way.

"Come on, let's get some coffee or something..."

Marion said quietly, her body now chilled to the bone...

Lizzy turned her face and for long moments, vibrant blue eyes studied her intently, in a way only the blonde Detective seemed capable of doing. After long heartbeats, Lizzy smiled her Mona Lisa smile and the two women moved off the bridge in search of said coffee. Moving by foot, due to a shortage of cars and Krueger having had her tires slashed earlier that morning, the two women quickly moved into the embrace of the city which was just beginning to wake up.

After leaving voice mail for her husband, Marion Ahrens rejoined her companion at the small table the two had secured in the tiny cafe they had eventually found after some searching.

"Everything ok at home?"

Lizzy asked as she looked up when Marion returned to the table.

"Yes, well enough... I've been sleeping on the couch since he started gambling again, but we'll see if we can work this out or not."

Marion tried to soften her words slightly, in spite of the anger she felt towards her husband, which transmitted itself into her voice when she spoke about him. Lizzy Krueger was her partner after all and her curiosity was understandable, if not warranted.

The blonde detective nodded ever so slightly before once more retreating behind her walls. Marion was by now, used to the eccentricities that her partner had and in many ways, the woman's ability to close herself off so completely made Marion very curious indeed. She was a cop after all... It was her job to find out secrets that nobody wanted to share or tell. Also, she liked her partner, was fascinated by her even, so all professional considerations aside, Marion had personal reasons as well.

* * *

An hour later, Marion looked up from the morning paper, her mind finally alert enough and her body caffeneited enough to notice that she was being watched. The feeling was unmistakable and unshakable... Curious, she scrutinized her environment briefly, but noted no one even glancing in their general direction. When her eyes eventually alighted on her partner, she realised where the scrutiny was coming from. For a few long moments, Marion saw Lizzy's face in its unguarded state and that state was being directed at her. Though the moment was over in mere seconds, Marion saw the unmistakable meaning behind the look... The intensity of the emotion behind it causing her to experience a full-body blush. The moment was quickly over and Detective Krueger's walls quickly snapped back into place, leaving Marion to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing...

No, the look had been unmistakable, clear as a bell... As she sipped her now cold coffee dregs, Marion tried to analyze her body's response... Lizzy had been projecting palpable, desire? Lust? Whatever it was, Marion could not help herself, did not want to help herself... She wanted the blonde woman to look at her like that again and with that thought, came the realization... She wanted the blonde detective. Now what? What now?

"Well, looks like I need to go recycle some of this coffee..."

Lizzy said suddenly, abruptly breaking the somewhat comfortable silence that the two women had been enjoying.

"Ah yes... Me too I think."

Marion replied, before digging out some cash and leaving a few bills on the table near the check that had been waiting for their attention for the past half hour. Lizzy made no protest at the act as the two women rose and worked their way towards the restrooms in the back of the cafe, which was by now quite full with the denizens of the morning.

Quickly finished with her business, Marion washed her hands and waited patiently for Lizzy to reemerge, which she soon did. As she stood examining her face in the harsh lighting of the restroom, Marion noted how tired she looked.

"I think I could sleep for a week.."

Marion was unaware she had spoken aloud until she saw Lizzy raise her eyes to look at her in the mirror.

The moment had caught the blonde woman by surprise and again, Marion could see a brief flash of intense emotion before Lizzy's walls closed again. Again, Marion felt the strength of her response and this time, she was unable to hide it, or resist it.

Moving on instinct, in a daze caused partially by fatigue, but mostly by hormones, Marion flipped the lock on the main restroom door and turned back to Lizzy. The blonde woman, had by now dried her hands and was regarding her with frank, but guarded interest. Her vibrant blue eyes seeming to see right through her, into her and after a few moments, Marion saw a shift in them. Permission...

Detective Marion Ahrens was not a timid woman and she was not about to be timid right now. Recognizing that this attraction, this desire, was not new; rather that it had merely not raised its head fully until now, Marion moved to within touching distance of the blonde woman. Close enough, that she could hear the soft breathing and detect the subtle scent of her, even over the harsh smells of the chemicals used to clean the restroom. Feeling her stomach clench and her breath catch, Marion's mind automatically analyzed the scent: Feint tobacco, muted shampoo, slight sweat, a hunt of fabric softener.

It made her mouth water and without another moment of hesitation, she reached for the blonde woman and pulled gently. After encountering no resistance, she pulled firmly and a moment later Lizzy seemed to come alive and Marion found herself enveloped in strong arms. A heartbeat later, Marion felt the touch of lips on the corner of her jaw, before they moved to cover her own lips with exquisite softness that she would probably never find the words to describe. Within a second, the two women were kissing desperately, passionately, hungrily...

Unwilling, unable, to control herself, Marion wrapped her strong arms around Lizzy and lifted the shorted woman to sit on the counter next to the sink. Her movements sure, automatic, strong... She encountered no resistance, no hesitation from the blonde woman in her arms. The intensity of just this simple connection was making her swoon though and when she felt Lizzy moan deep inside her chest, Marion felt something inside of herself moan in response. There was no turning back now, not even if she had wanted to...

Without further ado, Marion worked Lizzy's belt lose and using dexterity she was unaware of having, she popped the buttons on the blonde woman's tight black jeans. The response to her actions was immediate, powerful. When she felt the bright edge of Lizzy's teeth close on her tongue, Marion was sure that her legs had abruptly turned water right there and then. The effect caused her to wrench her mouth free of Lizzy's and rest her head on the blonde woman's strong shoulder momentarily as the sounds of their mutual panting, gasping breaths filled the small space around them.

"I can't wait..."

The quiet whisper, harshly panted into her ear, caused Marion to snap her attention back to her hands and within moments, she had completed her quest to unbutton the black jeans. A heartbeat later, her fingers found the treasure they had been seeking and after the briefest of hesitation, Marion allowed her fingers their pleasure. The effect on the woman she held so close to herself was electric and instantly Marion knew that she would be unable to live without it after having experienced it even once.

Lizzy moaned softly, her body shaking as Marion moved her hand between them. Wanting to taste the blonde woman's moan, Marion fervently covered Lizzy's mouth with her own and for long moments, they kissed. The passion building, tension ratcheting higher, higher, until the only choice was its release...

Marion felt the moment when Lizzy reached her peak, all movement stilled for half a dozen beats of a hummingbirds wing and then, the woman in her arms seemed to collapse, melt. Lizzy's head fell back as she was overtaken by her pleasure and Marion could only hand on to her as Lizzy ground herself onto the hand that was so sweetly plundering her treasure.

Perhaps in consideration of their very public place, Lizzy had been almost silent in her release. Her body however, had told an unmistakable story and as the blonde woman slowly came back to herself, Marion found herself speechless with awe. As sparkling blue eyes looked deeply into her own, Marion smiled slightly, opening her mouth to speak. Before she was able to utter a sound however, Lizzy kissed her, a kiss that became an act of making love and that made Marion almost painfully aware of just how aroused she was.

"Come, let's get a cab. My place is ten minutes away from here... I have not even begun with you."

The soft purr of Lizzy's voice caused Marion's nerves to shiver and without a moments of hesitation she stepped back from the counter top, extracting her gleaming fingertips as she did. Immediately, she found herself studying her fingers, remembering why they were glistening in the first place. The thought caused her to buckle slightly as she was overwhelmed by sensory information, which in turn caused her to moan involuntarily.

Lizzy turned at the sound, her blue eyes predatory as she examined Marion's face for a few moments and then glanced down at her hand.

"We go now, or we do not go at all..."

Lizzy said in a low rumbling tone as she snatched Marion's hand and drew one of the wet fingers into her mouth...

At that moment, Marion felt her mind short circuit and it was only Lizzy;s strong arm that prevented her from losing her footing completely.

"Come on!"

Lizzy said in aloud whisper, the sound again causing Marion's nerves to jump to attention. Gods willing and merciful, a cab would be available quickly.

Marion was unsure of how she had ever survived without touching Lizzy until now, but she was sure, that she would not survive long without Lizzy touching her.

It was her last coherent thought as the two women climbed into the thankfully immediately available cab and drive off towards their future together, not only as partners professionally, but also in life...

**The End** ****


End file.
